Gray
by Lost in Green
Summary: DISCONTINUED. The responsibilities of the Hyuuga Clan, a dying father, and an S class mission...Hinata already had enough on her hands without adding an Uchiha into the mix. SasukexHinata
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Gray

"I promise to uphold the honor of the Hyuuga Clan at all costs, and at all times…to never put myself or any other before the welfare of the clan…faithfully perform all my duties…"

Hinata repeated the pledge she had spent weeks practicing, trying her best to ignore the dozens of pearl colored eyes that seemed to penetrate her body, straight to her very soul.

Her Father, seated in front, looked stern and regal even in his dying state.

Hanabi, next to him, fidgeted quietly in her seat with the long sleeves of her traditional, blue kimono.

Letting her eyes wander over the rest of the attendees, she spotted Neji, resting coolly against the back wall of ceremonial hall, eyes half shut and still wearing his ninja garb.

He must have returned from a mission just in time for the ceremony. Hinata had specially requested his presence.

The Elder Hyuuga woman, with a stony face and grayish white eyes nodded, indicating the end of the ceremony, and the beginning of Hinata's reign as Hyuuga leader.

She was no longer the Hyuuga heiress.

Her father, sickly as he was, came and gave the usual nod of acknowledgement and approval.

Hinata smiled a little, relieved that she had made it through the long and tedious ceremony with perfect poise, dignity, and grace – like any Hyuuga leader should.

The ceremonial hall cleared out quickly, Hyuuga men and women heading eagerly back to their daily work, leaving just Hinata and Neji.

"You did well." Neji stated appreciatively, opening his eyes and straightening his posture.

Hinata blushed slightly, as she did whenever someone complimented her.

"Ah, thank-you." She whispered modestly.

"I'm glad you could make it. Was the mission successful?" Hinata asked softly, smoothing down the heavy material of her embroidered, ivory kimono.

Neji remained quiet for a minute, before speaking,

"Uchiha Sasuke has been located. We were delayed due to that. Tsunade-sama has requested your presence as well as other prominent shinobi tomorrow morning to discuss the situation." He said flatly. His voice was tired.

Hinata's eyes widened in shock. She knew Naruto and Sakura had been looking for Sasuke for years now, but they were never able to even get a trace of him, let alone his actual location.

"Will he be recaptured?" Hinata asked tentatively, concerned.

Neji shrugged noncommittally.

"Tsunade-sama has so far only discussed one option with my team, which has been the securing of Konoha borders. She's afraid he may pose a threat. I very much doubt Uchiha will be captured against his will." Neji replied reasonably, resuming his previous relaxed position against the wall.

Hinata bit her lip and clasped her hands in a worried fashion.

"Naruto-kun will want to go after him." She said, more to herself than Neji.

The corners of Neji's mouth turned upwards into a halfhearted smile.

"Of course he will." Neji said automatically.

Hinata sighed.

"I'll see you at the meeting tomorrow, Neji-niisan." Hinata said politely, nodding once out of custom, and exiting the hall herself.

…

"I'm sure, by now, you all now the situation at hand. What I want is to discuss possible solutions." Tsunade stated, crease lines marring her forehead.

Hinata nodded, fiddling with her fingers anxiously in her lap, underneath the conference table.

"We need to bring him back." Naruto said at once. Sakura was sitting beside him, unusually quiet - pensive.

Sakura nodded blankly, as if not entirely sure of what was happening.

"First, we should make sure we know why exactly he seems to be approaching Konoha's borders and determine if he's a threat. We know his location, right? Do we know if he has accomplices?" Shikamaru asked logically.

Tsunade shook her head,

"Our knowledge is little – but we must prepare ourselves." Tsunade said.

The blonde, voluptuous woman turned her attention to Hinata.

"Hinata, your opinion?" She asked tersely, focusing her attention on the dark haired girl.

Hinata immediately reddened with the sudden attention, but started to speak anyway.

"A-ano, could w-we possibly send a small, elite team to investigate? If we knew his motive, we could act more easily and logically. O-otherwise we would be taking shots in the dark by taking any action whatsoever." Hinata offered, waiting anxiously for someone to say something.

Tsunade remained silent for a moment before nodding,

"Yes, yes that's true. However, we'd need a group of very elite ninjas to sneak around there. It won't be an easy task with someone of Sasuke's level."

Hinata raised her hand hesitantly,

"I'm sure we have more than enough talented shinobi for the job."

Tsunade gave a rare smile, then said,

"Does anyone have any objections? Recruiting starts now. Hinata will head the team."

Hinata almost fell off her chair. As if heading an entire clan wasn't enough, she was being forced to head a mission of this level?

It wasn't possible.

"Tsunade-sama, I-I don't think I could possibly…" Hinata trailed off, pleadingly.

"Hinata," Tsunade said sternly, "you are the head of this team. Investigate what you want. A decision will be made promptly after your arrival. Your team has four days."

…

Author's Notes: Short? The first chapter usually is. First chapters are to test the waters…_like it so far_? If you do, **review**! If not, **don't**. _Thanks for reading._

For the fans of my other stories, "Save the Pieces" and "Crawling", there should be an update sometime next weekend (Dec.21-23).


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Gray

"Hinata, I want to talk to you…privately." Neji said, his lips set in a strained, straight line.

Hinata bit her lip, she already knew what he wanted to discuss. She threw a quick look at Hanabi, who had not moved an inch and was looking expectantly from Neji to Hinata.

"Hanabi…" Hinata said softly, with a weak smile at her little sister.

Hanabi's expression showed her clear disappointment, but left without protesting, sensing the tension in the air.

She carefully closed the delicate, sliding doors of Hinata's room.

"I won't beat around the bush. Take Naruto off the mission. Tenten will come in his place. I've already discussed this with her." Neji said evenly.

Hinata remained silent for a moment, fidgeting nervously with her hands.

"B-but, Nii-san…you know how Naruto-kun feels about this mission, about Uchiha-san. He would never agree. I can't do that to him, Nii-san." Hinata replied, looking away from her cousin's piercing gaze.

"It's no longer about what he wants. You know what happened. His mental condition is not right for a mission of this scale. It's your first time heading a mission of this caliber. Uncle will not have Naruto interfere with the success of your mission." Neji stated simply.

"You're correct. The esteem of the clan…must always be first. I-I was being selfish. Gomen." Hinata said, bowing a little, frowning.

"Hinata," Neji placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Naruto needs a friend. Allowing him to go on this mission will only lead to your embarrassment as well as his. He needs support right now."

Hinata nodded weakly.

Naruto-kun did need a friend.

"But what good am I? He wants her." She whispered to herself, as Neji exited her room.

"But what good am I?" Hinata repeated sadly, collapsing tiredly onto her futon.

…

"How's he taking it?" Ino asked, handing Hinata the bouquet of colorful tulips.

Hinata reached for her purse, rummaging through the mess to find spare change.

"No – don't worry about it, Hinata." Ino placed a hand on top of Hinata's.

"Ano, b-but…" Hinata started, confused.

Ino shrugged casually, pushing an errant strand of blonde hair from her face.

"It's for Naruto, right? It's fine. He could use a pick-me-up just about now. I wonder how he was so calm and happy during the meeting. I mean, I would have never guessed Sakura had turned down his marriage proposal just hours before. He must've been heartbroken. When they first started dating, I really thought she was over Sasuke. I guess not. Are you keeping him on the mission?" She asked randomly.

"N-no, but I haven't told him yet." Hinata explained. She was actually headed to Naruto-kun's to explain to him that he wouldn't be joining the team on the Sasuke mission.

…

"Naruto-kun, these are for you." Hinata pushed the tulips towards the blonde haired man.

"Ah, thanks Hinata-chan! What brings you here – so early?" He asked groggily, pulling off his silly night cap, and accepting the flowers.

"A-ano," Hinata stayed awkwardly at the doorstep, "I need to t-tell you something…something important."

She took a deep breath, as Naruto's azure eyes seemed to be burning holes in her.

"You-you're being t-t-taken o-off the mission. Gomen." Hinata rushed through the sentence, stumbling and finishing with a clumsy, apologetic bow.

"W-ha…it's about her, isn't it? I figured everyone would find out sooner or later. But, I swear, everything's fine with me. I – this mission is important, Hinata!" He dropped the suffix.

Hinata looked down guiltily,

"I'm sorry. It's not in my hands any longer."

…

"I understand Naruto will not be on the team for the mission?" The busty blonde said, raising a delicate eyebrow.

"Hai, in light of his personal problems." Hinata said automatically.

"So, your team is composed of?" She asked.

"It will consist of Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Shino and me." She replied promptly.

"Good luck, Hinata. You'll do well." Tsunade said kindly, giving her an encouraging smile.

…

Author's Notes: I'm sorry if it's short. I didn't have enough time to write a longer chapter. Excuse any typos or spelling mistakes, this chapter has **not** been proofread. _**Review**_, please.


End file.
